Ce n'est pas un adieu
by Esprit-Yaoi
Summary: La guerre est fini et les enterrements réserve parfois des surprises. Je savais pas quoi mettre comme résumé venez lire si ça vous tente.


La guerre était enfin finie mais à quel prix, de nombreux sorciers étaient morts. Aujourd'hui, il pleuvait et des personnes étaient rassemblées dans une allée d'un cimetière près d'un cercueil qui renfermait encore une victime de la grande bataille mais pas n'importe laquelle. Les amis de Harry Potter et les membres du Phénix l'enterrer. Le Ministère ainsi que des journalistes étaient présents. Il avait vaincu le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps mais il n'avait put survivre à ses blessures. Ron soutenait Hermione et toute sa famille l'entourait. Ils regardaient le cercueil qui emportait avec lui le corps sans vie de leur ami. Dumbledore pris la parole.

Dumbledore : Harry était un jeune garçon courageux, aimant ses amis et joyeux. Malgré la menace de Voldemort, il n'a jamais perdu espoir de pouvoir vivre comme tous les garçons de son age. Aujourd'hui, il nous à donner un monde meilleur et sans guerre. C'est à nous de reconstruire le monde des Sorciers, tournons-nous vers l'avenir car s'est cela qu'aurait voulu Harry. Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire.

Toutes les personnes présentes n'avaient rien à dire, ce qui devait être dit, avait été dit. Dumbledore allait faire signe pour faire descendre le cercueil lorsqu'une voix s'éleva.

………… : Moi, j'ai quelque chose à dire.

Tout le monde se retourna pour apercevoir Drago Malefoy en personne. Certaines personnes sortirent immédiatement leurs baguettes et le pointèrent tandis que les autres étaient surpris de le voir ici. Drago Malefoy était resté neutre pendant la guerre et s'était caché en Angleterre mais personne n'avait jamais su où il était. Dumbledore regarda Malefoy puis acquiesça à sa requête. Les amis de Harry voulaient qu'ils partent car ils savaient que le blond allait traîner le nom de leur ami dans la boue. Ils voulurent s'interposer mais furent arrêter par Dumbledore lui-même. Ils le regardèrent bizarrement ne comprenant pas la réaction de leur Directeur puis ils entendirent Malefoy parler et reportèrent leur attention sur lui.

Drago : Harry était aussi quelqu'un de doux, tendre et attentionné. Il était mon oxygène, mon sang, celui qui m'a sortit des ténèbres qui enveloppait ma vie. Il a était ma lumière, mon rayon de soleil.

Tout le monde était stupéfait et écoutait Malefoy sans faire un bruit.

Drago : J'aimais son sourire qui éclairait son visage, son rire qui résonnait comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Il adorait passé sa main dans mes cheveux, me voler un baiser au moment où je m'y attendais le moins et surtout, je l'aimais. Il était ma raison de vivre, mon ange. Je t'ai fait une promesse et je vais la tenir. Je vais vivre Harry pour toi et pour nos enfants.

A cette phrase toutes les personnes hoquetèrent de surprise et virent le blond décrochait sa cape qui tomba au sol révélant un ventre rond de ses six mois de grossesse. Les amis d'Harry étaient stupéfait, il ne leurs avait jamais parlé de sa liaison avec Malefoy.

Drago : Je vais les éduquer comme tu l'aurais voulu et je leurs raconterais qui était leur père. Tu va me manqué, attend-moi là-haut. Nous nous-retrouverons, je te le promet. Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment sur les joues du jeune homme. Pour la première fois, les autres voyaient le vrai visage de Drago. Le visage que Harry avait su décelé sous cette carapace qu'il s'était forgé. Ils avaient appris à se connaître puis s'étaient aimé dans le plus grand des secrets pour que le blond soit protéger. Drago tiendrait sa promesse, il vivrait même si cela était dure, même si cela ne réussirait pas à guérir son cœur qui s'était brisé lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de son amour.

Drago tint sa promesse, il s'occupa de ses enfants et leur apprirent l'histoire de leur père avec l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione qui était finalement devenu ses amis. Mais aujourd'hui, il vient tenir une promesse qu'il s'est faite à lui seul. Il va rejoindre son ange après 40 ans de séparation, il va enfin le revoir. Ses enfants sont grand et sont mariés, ils n'ont plus besoin de lui. Il s'assoit sur la stèle de l'homme qu'il a aimait trop peu de temps avant de le perdre et ferme les yeux pour la toute dernière fois car il sait que le poison fera vite son effet. Il sombre et il voit son ange brun qui lui tend les bras et qui lui sourit.

_Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours mon ange brun._

_Moi aussi, mon ange blond._

* * *

_J'ai eu une inspiration subite dite moi si vous aimez. Je trouve pas ça génial mais je le met quand même._


End file.
